The present disclosure generally relates to recording of images and more particularly to an image forming apparatus.
An ink-jet recording apparatus is an image forming apparatus used extensively for printers, facsimile apparatuses, copying machines, and also in multifunctional apparatuses, which integrate therein a printer, a facsimile and a copying machine. Thereby, such an ink-jet recording apparatus carries out image formation including recording, printing, graphic printing, character printing, and the like, by using a liquid droplet ejection head as a recording head (image formation means). Such a recording head ejects droplets of recording liquid or ink droplets, and recording is made on a recording medium including paper, recording sheet, image transfer medium, or the like, while transporting the recording medium along a sheet feed path crossing a path of the recording liquid droplets. Thereby, the recording liquid droplets hit the moving surface of the recording medium and images are made on the surface of the recording medium with such recording liquid droplets.
With such an ink-jet recording apparatus, which forms images by ejecting the recording liquid droplets to the recording medium, it is configured such that the recording medium is transported by engaging a driving roller to a rear surface of the recording medium while holding a front surface of the recording medium, on which image formation has been made, by engaging thereto a spur. With this, cockling of the recording medium, which tends to occur immediately after image formation, is suppressed during the transportation or feeding of the recording medium.
Conventionally, Patent Reference 1 describes an ink-jet recording apparatus that uses such a spur, wherein Parent Reference 1 discloses the construction in which a recording sheet discharging roller and plural spurs are disposed at a downstream side of the recording sheet feed path with respect to the recording head. With this construction, plural spurs are held rotatably on a guide part that guides the recording sheet to be discharged, wherein this guide part is provided in the manner to take a release position. By setting the guide part to the release position, the foregoing spurs are disengaged from the recording sheet.
Further, Patent Reference 2 discloses an image forming apparatus including: an image formation medium carrying thereon a toner image formed with toner image formation means; an intermediate transfer medium of belt form transferred with the toner image on the image formation medium and carrying the toner image thus transferred on a surface thereof; first transfer means transferring the toner image on the image formation medium to a front surface of a transfer material, which is transported with the intermediate transfer medium; second transfer means transferring the toner image on the intermediate transfer medium to a rear surface of the transfer material; separation means for separating the transfer material; and fixing means for fixing the toner images transferred to both sides of the transfer material separated by the separation means, the second transfer means and the separation means forming unitary transfer and separation means, the image forming apparatus having a dividable structure formed of an upper part body and a lower part body.
Patent Reference 1 Japanese Laid Open Patent Application 2000-037916 official gazette
Patent Reference 2 Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 10-171205 official gazette